Faithless
Faithless belongs to Kittyluvver, do NOT steal her concept! Faithless is a SandWing female dragon. She is Lioness 's twin sister, and while Lioness was born with no venom, Faithless hatched with far too much venom. She is currently an unwilling arena champion of Queen Ruby. Faithless is a main protagonist of The Midnight Prophecy story arc, and is featured in Part 2 . She is also a part of the alternate universe fanfic Pyrrhia General Hospital: Psychiatric Ward. Description: Venom is present in all of Faithless's body, including her blood, saliva, and tears, but mostly in her stinger tail. A sting from her is almost immediately lethal, while a bite from her will paralyze and perhaps kill within hours or days if an antidote is not given. Faithless's venom is acidic enough to be corrosive, and unlike other SandWings, her skin is moist with caustic venom. Touching Faithless, even slightly, is usually enough to inflict burns on another dragon. Although her bite is venomous, Faithless cannot spit her poison like RainWings or release her venom in any other way except by stinging another living creature. When the concentration of poison in her body grows too high she experiences pain and seizures, and may enter a state of venom-induced madness when she will mindlessly and viciously try to kill any living thing nearby in order to release her venom. Faithless will regain her senses once she has stung something (or someone) and discharged some of the venom from her body. Faithless has found that drinking brightsting cactus oil, the SandWing venom antidote, can temporarily counteract the effects of the poison in her. Occasionally, she must also inflict cuts on her own wrists to let out her venom-infused blood, temporarily reducing the amount of venom in her body and preventing her episodes of madness. The high concentration of venom in her body, not to mention the constant bloodletting, has badly stunted Faithless's growth. She is barely more than half the size of a normal SandWing, and her limbs and wings are scrawny and thin, making her a decent flier but a weak runner. She is unable to breathe fire. Her scales, having been in contact with venom for so long, are bleached of their color; she is a very pale gold hue, just a few shades away from being stark white. Her eyes are deep sickly green, growing darker the closer she is to venom-madness. While most SandWings are typically resistant to each others' poison, the concentration of venom in Faithless's bite or sting is enough to poison and even kill another SandWing. Faithless is also resistant to most other forms of venom; she has been bitten by a RainWing and a dragonbite viper to no ill effect. Personality Faithless believes that she is a monster. From her birth other dragons treated her like a born killer incapable of showing reason or mercy, and after so long Faithless has started to believe it herself. But with being kept in isolation for most of her life, and being used as a tool and a weapon by everyone around her, it is truly a wonder that Faithless has held onto her sanity for so long. In reality Faithless is an intelligent and very lonely dragonet, who has learned to live beneath a shell of sorrow and detachment in order to cope with the difficulties of a venom-born's life. But with the company of friends she has started to branch out and become more social. Faithless is determined to do as much good in her life as she can, to make up for those innocent lives that she has taken in the SkyWing arena and in her periods of madness. For her, killing is extremely easy, and she knows that even the slightest slip in her self-control might cost her friends their lives. She will torment herself at nights, and the faces of those she has murdered haunt her dreams. She knows that for killer like herself, there can be no forgiveness. Lately her practice of cutting her own arms has become more frequent, and she has started to make a fresh cut each time she takes someone's life. Upon meeting Aria , Faithless learns that she is the fourth dragonet of the Midnight Prophecy. She also reunites with her sister Lioness for the first time, though neither is particularly comfortable around the other. The fourth one hails from the plains of sand Her faithless name feared throughout the land From the life that she once knew, she is torn So seek the one who is venom-born History While fire-born and ice-born dragonets may be allowed to live, "Venom-born" dragonets like Faithless are almost invariably slaughtered at birth because they are simply too unstable and dangerous to other dragons. Most venom-born dragonets never develop reason or cognition, and die quickly anyway because of the high concentrations of poison in their bodies. Faithless is the one known exception. When Faithless and her sister Lioness hatched, she tried to kill Lioness and inflicted acid burns on her parents when they tried to separate them. SandWing law decreed that Faithless be killed on the spot, but Princess Burn claimed Faithless for her collection of unusual dragons. Her parents initially intended for her to be named "Faith," but as an additional cruelty Burn began calling her "Faithless." But soon Burn realized that Faithless was of more use to her alive than stuffed, and she locked Faithless down in a dungeon deep beneath her fortress intending her to be a secret weapon to be unleashed upon Blister and Blaze. As a result, Faithless grew up in the dungeons below the fortress while Lioness was raised as a single dragonet. A kindly RainWing in the neighboring cell taught the young Faithless language, and showed her how to let her blood to limit her episodes of madness. Faithless was deeply saddened when the old RainWing, her only idea of a parent, was taken away to be added to Burn's collection. Faithless was liberated when Burn's fortress was raided. Queen Thorn took pity on the young venom-born, and instead of being executed, Faithless was instead exiled to the farthest reaches of the SandWing desert, where she could not accidentally harm another dragon. Her stretch of territory came to be known as the Venomer Plains, and all other SandWings were warned not to go there. It became a mode of execution for the SandWings' most hated criminals; to be sent into the Venomer Plains. Sometimes Faithless would talk to them when she was lucid, but during her periods of madness, she would invariably turn on them and kill them. She, not knowing that she was killing convicts, suffers a large amount of guilt for these murders. A few years later, Queen Ruby of the SkyWings captures a battalion of SandWIng soldiers and challenges Queen Thorn, promising their return if a SandWing fighter could best her personal champion in the arena. Thorn, knowing that no ordinary SandWing could fight the fire-born champion Wildfire, sent a troop of soldiers to retrieve Faithless from the desert and bring her to the SkyWing arena. The fight lasts for hours, as Faithless discovers that Wildfire is the only dragon on Pyrrhia who is equally dangerous as she. Faithless sustains several serious burns and Wildfire, despite being able to burn poison out of her body, is eventually overwhelmed by venom. Soon both become too weak to actually fight each other, and it becomes a question of who dies first. The fight is declared a draw, but Queen Ruby, impressed with Faithless's talents, offers to give Thorn her soldiers back if she gave Faithless over to the SkyWings. Thorn reluctantly agrees, and Faithless stays in the Sky Kingdom training alongside Wildfire to become an elite SkyWing soldier and champion. Faithless and Wildfire, while initially uneasy around each other, soon become good friends, and Faithless discovers that Wildfire is like her in many ways. After several years in the Sky Palace Wildfire receives news of her long lost twin Ashen, a dragon with no fire. Wildfire becomes obsessed with finding her sister, and Faithless agrees to go along. The two begin to plot an escape from the SkyWing Palace. In The Midnight Prophecy Ruby foils Faithless and Wildfire's escape attempt, and imposes punishments on the two of them. Wildfire is confined to a torturously small, dark cell for days, while Faithless is forced to kill a SandWing dragonet named Willow - an experience that pains her deeply. Later, upon the mountaintop with the arena prisoners, she meets with Gazelle, Willow's mother. Gazelle tells her that she once hatched a dragonet with too much venom. Faithless realizes that Gazelle is her mother, and that the dragonet she killed in the arena was a younger sister that she never knew. She also finds out that she has a twin with no venom, named Lioness. In Pyrrhia General Hospital: Psychiatric Ward (alternate universe) Faithless is a patient in the Psych Ward. Patient File: Relationships Wildfire - Faithless is very close to Wildfire, as Wildfire is the only dragon who can understand some of the problems that she is facing. They grow increasingly dependent on each other, as Wildfire is the only dragon who has the ability to hold Faithless back when she is venom-mad. In return, Faithless has found it necessary to restrain Wildfire when the SkyWing is in one of her angry fits. Lioness - Faithless and Lioness are not close, as they have only recently discovered their status as twins. As they were raised far apart from each other, they are nearly strangers. Faithless envies Lioness for her happy childhood with their parents, and Lioness envies Faithless's powers. Aria - Faithless enjoys Aria's company, and the two are very good friends. However, Faithless understands that Aria finds it difficult to be around her, as Aria's emphatetic powers cause her to feel Faithless's physical and emotional pain. Amber: Amber tried to make friends with Faithless, but things were infinitely complicated when Faithless realized that she had once murdered Amber's sister Willow in the arena. So far she has managed to keep this fact from Amber, but for how long can she maintain the facade? Kitten - ??? Category:Females Category:SandWings Category:Content (Kittyluvver) Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Soldier)